


You Like to Watch

by Ruddcatha



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Consensual Sex, Demon Inuyasha, Edging, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Self-Voyeurism, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha/pseuds/Ruddcatha
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are celebrating their ten-year anniversary, and Inuyasha has a special surprise for his wife. One that involves his yoki, and one that she is very excited to see.An entry for the Inuyasha Day of Love 2021Beautiful artwork commission byThunderpot!!!!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 39
Kudos: 91
Collections: Inuyasha Day of Love 2021





	You Like to Watch

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Viz and Sunrise

A woman clad in red and white stood in her garden, humming to herself as she moved, checking her herbs and vegetables. She tilted her face up into the breeze, her raven hair flowing free behind her, dancing in the wind.

A man with long white hair stood in the shadow of the treeline, two ears trained on her; they flicked as her humming reached him. Golden eyes followed every move she made. It didn’t matter how long she was there, how long she had stayed by his side, Inuyasha still could not believe that Kagome was there, that she had chosen him, and that she hadn’t been taken from him. 

It had been ten years ago today that she had pledged her life to his, announcing to the world that she was his wife. He had been so scared that it had been a dream, that he would awaken the next day to find an empty futon next to him, his hut missing the tantalizing smell of vanilla and roses, that he had almost found it impossible to fall asleep. He had awoken in a panic, only to turn and find Kagome there next to him; her gentle breathing had soothed his soul. That day she had become more than just his wife; she had become his mate, his yoki merging with her reiki to bind her to him, sharing his life with hers. He had cried—actually cried—as he felt their souls bonding together, knowing she was there, she was his, and that they had time: time to be, time to love, time to live.

Kagome turned her gaze to him, her eyes unerringly seeking him out, her brown eyes smiling as he stepped forward into the light, the sun shining off his red robes.

“Inuyasha,” she exclaimed, reaching her hand out to him. He strode forward to claim it, breathing in her scent and letting it wash over him.

“You almost done for the day?” he asked, his thumb stroking against her hand. It never ceased to amaze him how her eyes would dilate and her heart rate would increase with the simple motion.

“Just finishing up. Is everything ok?” Her head tilted as she looked at him.

“Feh, no reason, just wondering.”

Kagome smiled at his attempt to seem disinterested. She knew her husband better than he knew himself.

“You seem awfully interested for no reason.” She bit the inside of her cheek, waiting to see if he would take the bait. After a series of huffs and growls, he did.

“No reason… Kagome…!!!” His ears flattened against his head as he snarled. “After all the fuss you make every damn year about how important today is, you go and tell me no reason…”

His temper was cut short when Kagome grabbed one of his forelocks and tugged his face to hers, kissing him in broad daylight. She stepped back, smiling as he turned bright red and stammered, staring at her. Even after ten years together, he still blushed at displaying affection so openly in public.

“I know exactly what today is, Inuyasha; I was just teasing you.” She released his hair to stroke his cheek. “Ten years ago I got the right to call you mine; do you really think I would ever let that slip my mind?”

“Ka...Kagome…” he sputtered, his golden eyes trapped by molten chocolate. 

“Let me finish my chores, then we can have dinner and you can show me your surprise.”

Inuyasha started, pulling himself back together with a growl. 

“Who says I have a surprise?”

Kagome’s eyes crinkled as she giggled. 

“You’ve been nervous all day, following me around like you used to when I first came back. Of course you have something planned.”

“Keh.” His arms crossed over his chest as he tore his eyes from hers.

“Inuyasha…” He refused to look at her as she spoke; he had spent the entire year getting this ready and she knew what he… “whatever you have planned, I know I will love it because you planned it.”

The tension slowly faded from him as he realized she didn’t know what he had planned. His lips curled, extending into a smirk when he caught the scent of ginger rising. A discreet glance around the area showed him they were alone… perfect.

“Keh, finish your work, but tonight…” he prowled close, his frame towering over his petite wife and mate before leaning down to run his claws through her hair, his mouth next to her ear, “tonight you are all mine.” 

His teeth nipped her earlobe, and he felt Kagome shiver as goosebumps formed down her arm.

He stepped away, leaving Kagome to stand dazed in the garden. 

“Screw the chores,” he heard her whisper as his smile grew. He quickly jumped into the trees, covering himself from his wife’s view. As much he wanted her, and kami did he want her, he knew it would be worth the wait. He just needed to make sure everything was perfect. 

He darted off through the trees, his thoughts focused on Kagome and everything she had done for him, everything she had taught him. He had never known true happiness, friendship, or acceptance before her. He had lived half a life, rejected by everyone because of how he was born, everyone wanting him to be either human or yokai, but never hanyo, not until her. The three years they had been forced apart had shown him exactly how rich and meaningful she had made his life, and how much of what he had accomplished had been because of her. Sure, he wouldn’t have needed to hunt down the jewel shards if she hadn’t shattered it, but being with her, journeying with her, _protecting her,_ made him realize that he deserved more than he thought he did, that he himself was more. She had encouraged him to become stronger, faster—to be a better hanyo—just by being there at his side.

Once he was sure that everything was ready and perfect, he rushed back, moving as quickly as he could. He knew that after the teasing earlier, Kagome would have hurried through her chores, anxious to see what he had planned. Before Kagome, he had never understood the importance of anniversaries, but now… now it was one of his favorite days, engraved into his mind. He knew Kagome had a small book of paper she called a calendar kept safely away in a trunk, wrapped in fabric, and while she was helping Kaede he would pull it out, counting down the days till their anniversary to make sure he never forgot.

He slowed as he approached their hut at the edge of the village. The smell of cooking food and the lingering smell of ginger told him that Kagome was already inside, waiting for him to come in and eat.

He slid silently through the door, watching her in the dancing firelight as she ladled their food into the bowls. 

“Smells good enough to eat.” Kagome paused at his words, fighting down a wave of heat as she continued to serve their dinner.

“Well I would hope so, it’s your favorite,” she teased. It had taken her a few years, but she had found a way to nearly recreate his beloved ramen. 

Her husband’s warmth surrounded her as he pressed himself against her back, his claws trailing down her side.

“I wasn’t talking about the food,” he purred, his tongue flicking out to trace her ear before darting away, making Kagome gasp, her grip on the ladle slipping. His hand captured hers, wrapping his fingers around her hand and the spoon. “You seem a little… distracted Kagome,” his breath teased her skin as he spoke, “something on your mind?”

“In..Inuyasha…” she whimpered; a shiver coursed through her as her head unconsciously tilted to the side, giving him better access.

“You need to eat, Ka-Go-Me.” Inuyasha lifted her hair off her neck, exposing it to his hungry gaze. He leaned down, nipping her shoulder gently. “You’re gonna want you strength for tonight.” 

Kagome turned her face to meet his eyes, desire surging as she saw the red tint appearing. In the ten years they had been married, Inuyasha had gained full control of his yoki (thanks to training sessions with Sesshomaru), and could call it forth at will without risk of losing himself. He was drawing on his yoki now, which told her one thing…

He was in the mood to play.

And kami, she was _there_ for it.

She let her reiki flare, feeling it wrap around him and then the instantaneous reaction from the man behind her, his muscles quivering as she felt him harden against her backside. Inuyasha released a low growl, his hips pulsing against hers, a hand lowering to her stomach to pull her back against him.

“You’re playing a dangerous game,” he whispered, his claws stroking low against her belly.

“You start it, you finish it.” 

He chuckled, the vibration making her close her eyes with a moan. “Oh, I intend too, I fully intend to.”

She cried out at the sudden loss of heat as he dashed away, taking a bowl of food with him to sit against the wall. She turned to glare at him, the effect ruined by her flushed cheeks and ragged breathing.

“That wasn’t fair,” she pouted, trying to get herself under control. 

His grin, with its hint of fang, did not help. With a sigh, Kagome knelt across from him, offering him a pair of chopsticks. His fingers closed around hers, claws gently drawing against her skin as he held them for a moment too long before bringing the chopsticks closer.

Kagome had never found anyone eating ramen erotic before, but somehow, Inuyasha managed it. With each bite he would swirl his tongue around the noodles before drawing them into his mouth to suck them off the chopsticks, his eyes first on hers then sliding towards her legs and back. He smirked as she shifted in her seat.

The scent of Kagome’s arousal teased his nose, imbuing every bite with her delicious taste. He was enjoying every single morsel and watching the impact it was having on Kagome. He drew the bowl to his mouth, taking a deep breath of the scent with a growl of pleasure, his eyes catching every shift and shiver of his wife.

“You aren’t eating, Kagome…” He set his bowl down and pushed himself to his knees in front of her. His hand reached out to stroke her cheek, trailing his fingers down her neck as she whined… _fuck,_ he loved that sound. Her brown eyes had deepened, and he felt himself falling into the chocolate pools. 

“I… um… I… what?” Kagome’s eyes began to blink rapidly, her cheeks flushing as she swallowed. 

His smirk grew as he took her bowl from her, setting it to the side as he pushed off the ground, offering Kagome his hand to draw her up with him. Without a sound he swept her into his arms, causing her to squeak in surprise.

“Inuyasha… the dishes…”

“Sango will be by to take care of them. For the rest of the night… you’re mine.”

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his jaw, feeling the tremor that went through him.

“And you’re mine,” she whispered.

“Damn straight.” His voice was cocky as he carried her out of the hut before lowering her to stand beside him. He turned and crouched down, offering her his back, his head turned back to her with a cocked eyebrow. Kagome chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha’s hand stole around her thighs, drawing her onto his back as he stood, his thumbs stroking the back of her legs through her hakama.

“Where are we going?” She asked, nuzzling her face against his shoulder.

“You’ll see.”

Kagome’s curiosity peaked; her husband was not one for grand surprises, but something about the way he had been acting had her wondering.

With a bark of laughter Inuyasha took off, causing Kagome to squeal and tighten her legs around him as the air rushed past them. It didn’t matter how many times they traveled like this, it always took her breath away: the rush of air, the powerful movement of her husband between her legs, the shift of his muscles against her core…

She was going to be a melted puddle of lust before they ever reached their intended destination.

Inuyasha felt her shift behind him, pushing herself closer and smiled… he knew exactly what was happening… and he looked forward to taking advantage of it.

He ran as quickly as he could with his precious cargo tucked against him, excited to see her reaction to his surprise. Soon it came into view, and a quick glance over his shoulder showed that Kagome had not noticed it yet.

Perfect.

He slowed to a stop, and Kagome reluctantly released him, sliding down off his back. His arm slid around her waist, pulling her against him as she finally looked up and gasped.

A hut lay before her, more advanced than any she had seen in the era. Carved wood gleamed on the outside of the massive structure.

“Wher…”

“Keh, go inside.” Inuyasha smiled softly as his hand moved to her back to nudge her forward. Kagome hesitated at the doorway and reached back for his hand, waiting for him to join her before entering the building.

A large futon lay on a raised platform against a corner, a thick down filled mattress atop it. Fresh furs lay in a pile beside it, as well as a woolen blanket. A wood stove and fire pit sat on the opposite corner, close enough for warmth but far enough that it wouldn’t interfere with their sleeping. She turned to take the entire room in and froze as she saw the last surprise.

A highly polished sheet of metal hung against the wall, and she could see the reflection of the futon in its depths.

“I know you missed your mirrors, so I had Totosai make one for you.”

“Inuyasha…”

“I’ve been working on this off and on for two years, waiting to surprise you.” He stepped up behind her, wrapping her in his arms. “I know sometimes you get overwhelmed with everyone clamouring for your time in the village, so I wanted to make sure you had somewhere to escape to.”

With a cry of joy she turned in his arms and pulled his head down for a kiss. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her flush against him as he shifted, deepening the kiss. His tongue flicked against her lips, asking for permission, and with a small whimper they parted and her tongue began to dance with his. His claws ran down her back, making her shiver as she pressed herself closer. The scent of ginger exploded into the room and he was lost.

Kagome pulled back from the kiss, passion-filled eyes lifted to meet golden irises rimmed with red sclera. She pulled a hand back to trace the purple markings that were beginning to show on his cheeks. When he smirked at her, his eyelids dropping as he watched her lips, she felt her knees weaken and heat coil in her groin.

“The added bonus?” He bent to claim her lips again in a torrid kiss, driving thoughts from her head. “It’s far enough that no one will hear us if we get loud.” His lips traveled down her neck, his fangs scraping lightly against her skin. “And Kagome, I fucking love it when you let go and scream.”

A sharp tug on his hair had red and gold eyes snapping back to hers, clearly seeing the lust reflected in them.

“And I love hearing you howl.” Her mouth crashed into his, catching his bottom lip with her teeth. A loud growl erupted from his chest as her tongue teased the edge of his fangs.

“Kami, I love you,” he groaned against her lips and felt her answering smile. He broke the kiss to stand before her, his hands roaming north to skirt along the edge of her breast as she moaned. A hint of movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and his eyes flicked to see their reflections in the mirror. A wicked smile formed as he pulled Kagome against him, pressing her core against his thickening cock as she whimpered.

Kagome’s hand fell to the laces of his suikan, pushing the red fabric off his chest before tackling his shirt. He drew back far enough to lift the shirt over his head and tossed it to the side of the room, already forgotten. Kagome’s hands splayed over his chest, her nails raking against the muscles, making his dick twitch in anticipation as her hands slid lower, teasing the edge of his hakama.

His hands caught hers and pulled them away from their target, shifting to hold her arms behind her.

“Tonight,” he purred, kissing her chin, “you,” his lips trailed to her cheek, “are mine.” His lips closed around her ear as she let out a broken sob, her chest arching towards him. He turned her in his arms, stepping up behind her, her back against his chest as he positioned them in front of the mirror, his chin against her left shoulder.

“I want you to watch,” his teeth grazed her neck, “I want you to see what I see, to see what you do to me. You ok with that?”

“Y….yes.” she whispered.

His teeth closed on her neck, hard enough to feel but not break the skin, and she let out a cry.

“Thank you.” He nuzzled his nose against her neck, breathing in the scent of vanilla, rose and ginger. 

His hands raised to the ties of her hakui, slowly undoing the knots holding it together. As the fabric loosened, he began to lower the fabric off her shoulders, exposing her skin to his gaze. His head lowered to her neck, his lips trailing over the sensitive juncture of her neck and shoulder; the slight hint of fang had her shivering. Kagome could see the purple markings on his face emerging as she watched, entranced, as the fabric of her hakui dropped down her arms to her elbows, baring her chest to their combined gaze. 

Inuyasha let out a deep growl as his left hand trailed up Kagome’s body, his right hand shifting to the tie of her hakama, slowly undoing the bow. Kagome’s eyes were locked onto the mirror as her husband’s claws teased her tightening nipple. Her hand rose to cover his, holding it in place, entranced by the flush of her cheeks that his movements caused. His hand shifted to palm her breast, surrounding the globe with his heated hand, and Kagome gasped.

The absolutely GORGEOUS artwork by [Thunderpot](https://thunderpot.tumblr.com)!!

“Fuck, Kagome,” Inuyasha purred into her ear, shifting his hand teasingly against her, causing her to cry out and arch into his touch, “I think you like watching…” 

“I… Inu…” Kagome gasped as his teeth scraped against her, causing liquid heat to pool in her center.

Inuyasha took an exaggerated series of sniffs, the puffs of breath making her whimper as they ran over the damp trail his teeth and tongue had left “You smell delicious. I can’t wait to eat you up.” His red and blue eyes met Kagome’s in the mirror, holding hers prisoner as his claws began to trail down her torso towards the belt of her hakama as she whimpered. He smiled wickedly. “You want that too, don’t you, Ka-Go-Me.?” When Kagome nodded, her mouth slightly open, he let out a dark, heated chuckle that made her toes curl. “Oh, we’ll get there, don’t worry.”

Kagome turned her face towards his, ignoring his growl as her left hand raised, weaving into his hair to claim his mouth with a heated kiss. A nip of her lip had her pulling back, a challenge in her eye. Inuyasha groaned at the sight. His wife wanted to play just as much as he did, and the thought drove his desire for her even higher. 

He let his lips trail up her cheek to the sensitive skin near her ear before nudging her face back towards the mirror. He slowly lifted each of her arms, drawing them out of her sleeves until her hakui fell over her red hakama. One last tug had the tie of her hakama falling open, and it took little effort for Inuyhasha to have the fabric pooling at her feet, leaving her clad only in a pair of white briefs.

Kagome smirked as Inuyasha’s shocked eyes met hers in the mirror, blue briefly giving way to gold.

“I know how much you liked to rip them off… so I saved the last pair for a special night.” 

Inuyasha’s arm wrapped around her bare torso, pulling her naked back tightly against his chest. His hand slid down towards the band, only to have her stop the movement. 

“Uh uh…” she sighed, leaning back against him as he buried his face against her neck.

“Dammit Kagome…” he panted, one hand splayed against her stomach as the other stroked her breast, teasing her aching tips.

“You need to earn it…” she whispered, her eyes full of heated promises when his gaze met hers in the mirror. 

“Earn it, huh?” In a flash he turned them so their profiles could be seen in the mirror before pulling her close, his claws woven into her hair to hold her head in place for his kiss. “That’s even better,” he whispered against her lips. 

When Kagome’s eyes darkened and her lids began to lower, he pulled away, dropping to his knees before her.

“Watch the mirror.” His tongue scraped against her stomach, and he felt her tense in his arms. 

He looked up to see her eyes on him and leaned back, breaking the contact. His eyes flicked to the mirror and back to hers, an eyebrow raising. When Kagome turned her eyes he leaned forward, his mouth a breath away from claiming her breast. His eyes turned to the mirror, chuckling when he saw that she had closed hers. 

Kagome whimpered as she felt the heat of his breath against her breast, followed by the slight chill of the air. Her eyes finally opened when she realized he wouldn’t move if she wasn’t watching. Liquid chocolate and molten gold met and his lips latched onto her breast, his tongue circling her nipple before flicking against it.

Kagome couldn’t tear her eyes away from his: the look of pure passion and pleasure in his eyes, the heat of his mouth, and the rough feeling of his tongue sent rivers of electricity coursing through her. There was something about watching as he worshiped her, even knowing it was her and Inuyasha, that made her knees weak. When her knees began to shake and buckle from his actions, his hand banded around her back, holding her against him as he switched to the other breast, his eyes never leaving the mirror.

“Oh kami…” Kagome moaned, her head dropping back with a gasp as Inuyasha began to trail one hand up and down her leg, the claws leaving small white trails in their wake.

With a moan Inuyasha shot to his feet, lifting her into his arms to dash to the futon. He laid her at the end of the bed, her head right at the edge.

“Wh...Inu?” she asked, raising her head up.

He lowered himself to lay atop of her, the fabric of his hakama rough against her legs and cloth-covered core. His lips claimed hers, their tongues dancing as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close to her. He pulled back; when his red and blue eyes focused on her, she felt another curl of heat course through her. Every brush of his hand, every touch of his lips, had her body spiraling higher. 

He shifted her to let her head drop off the bottom of the futon, and her eyes met his again in the mirror as he lowered his mouth to her collarbone. He drew his lips down her skin, pausing to worship both of her breasts again before sliding lower. His tongue dipped into her belly button and her back arched with a whimper. She felt his fingers at the band of her underwear, teasing but also testing, waiting for a response.

“Ye… yesss,” she hissed.

She saw and felt his smirk before his claws slowly, oh so slowly, cut through the fabric. She had expected him to tear them off quickly, but this was slow, methodical… torture. The fabric finally fell away and she felt his breath against her sodden core, his eyes glowing in the mirror. She could see his control slipping as he snarled, his nostrils flaring as his eyes closed to breathe deeply. His eyes opened and locked onto hers as he licked his lips, and her body tightened in anticipation.

When his tongue finally touched her she nearly cried out. She saw her mouth open, her chest heaving as his tongue began to tease, torture and worship her. It was wanton, it was decadent, it was…

Oh kami, it was fucking _hot_.

Her back arched with a cry as a fang grazed the edge of her clit and she saw Inuyusha’s eyes close in bliss at the sound. Watching him pleasure her, seeing her own reactions, pushed her even higher. Kagome could feel herself approaching one of the most powerful orgams she had ever experienced, but every time she got to the edge, Inuyasha would slow the tempo of his tongue, shifting from quick flicks to slow, languid lapping at her that both excited and soothed, drawing her back from the edge. As her breathing slowed his claws began to trail up her legs as he changed the pattern again, driving her close to the brink, only to chuckle as he soothed her back from it. 

“Inu…” She moaned, her hips bucking under him, desperate for a release.

“I told you I wanted to eat you up,” he purred as his mouth left her to nip her leg, “I’m just enjoying my meal.”

“Oh Kami…” Kagome panted, her hands rising to cover her eyes. 

Inuyasha’s hands shifted down her legs to rest under her thighs, lifting her legs to open her more to his tongue.

“You taste better every fucking day.” Inuyasha’s voice washed over her.

Her eyes shot open to meet his in the mirror. He held himself over her; she could see the sheen of her own excitement against his skin, his eyes watching her like a predator. His face lowered towards her, his eyes trained on her as he moved. A hand draped one of her legs over his shoulder, the other pushed towards her chest. He dipped and gave a long lick, making Kagome cry out, only to pull away again as Kagome sobbed.

She wouldn’t last much longer; her entire body was quivering, dangling off the edge of a precipice. Every stroke of his fingers, every flick of his tongue, shot her higher and higher, dangling her, but never letting her fall. The building pressure would have frightened her if she didn’t know that Inuyasha would be there to catch her. The sweep of his tongue against her again had her eyes closing, electricity turning to fire coursing through her.

“Do you want to come, Kagome?” 

She whimpered in response, her eyes pleading with his, making him smirk.

“As my goddess commands.”

In an instant he devoured her, his tongue and fangs teasing her, pushing her further. She felt his finger pushing into her slowly, followed by a second, his fingers scissoring inside of her as he drew her clit into his mouth. The slight pull sent her over the edge and she cried out as she shattered, her muscles clenching around his fingers as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her, leaving her flushed and panting. Inuyasha’s arms wrapped around her, lifting her up towards him, cradling her against him as he stroked her hair. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before kissing her forehead and rocking with her held tenderly in front of him.

“Good?”

Kagome nodded against him, her hand running across his chest. The top of her head nuzzled against his neck as she settled closer to him, letting out a hum of satisfaction. Inuyasha continued to stroke her hair, curling over her to place soft kisses on the top of her head as her breathing began to slow.

Kagome relished those moments, safely tucked against her husband. She could feel his length rock-hard between them, but knew he would be focused on her, just her, and he would wait until she was ready. 

Well, that may have been _his_ plan, but Kagome had other ideas. She kept her breathing even and let herself sink further against Inuyasha, keeping his focus on his gentle ministrations…and not on what she was planning. 

As powerful as the orgasm had been, there was no way she was done with him… she wanted more.

A slender hand, familiar with every cut and opening of Inuyasha’s hakama after years of practice, shifted to find the bare flesh of his leg, and she felt him tense momentarily before growling against her hair. Kagome turned her head to place a kiss on his chest, feeling the rumble course through him. She trailed kisses up his chest to the base of his neck, feeling his muscles cord and bunch beneath her movements as she fought back her own smirk. Her teeth caught the muscle of his neck just as she raked her nails over his swollen cock.

Inuyasha hissed, his head falling back at the feeling, groaning as Kagome continued moving against his dick, shifting between feather light sweeps to long, firm strokes that had his gasping, his hips shifting against her.

“Kagome…” he moaned, his breath ragged, “you don’t have to...oh fuck…” His words broke off as her hand wrapped around him, her thumb tracing his tip.

His minx of a wife smirked—he felt it against his skin—before shifting to straddle his legs, her hand still wrapped around him as she stroked him. 

“Oh but I want to,” Kagome purred as she leaned forward, her lips teasing his with light kisses, only to pull away whenever he tried to deepen the contact. Her other hand fell to the ties of his hakama, slowly pulling out the bow, her nails scraping against his stomach with every move, making his muscles tense in anticipation. Her hand released him, and he let out a small whimper of protest as she slid back to stand, her hand on the tie of his pants, drawing him up with her. 

Kagome pressed herself close to him, letting her nipples brush against his skin as his lips curled back, exposing his lengthened fangs. She lifted herself to her toes to lick his chin as her hands began to draw his hakama down his hips, letting gravity take it as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth to hers as her tongue caressed his fangs. His hips snapped forward, trapping his cock between them, his hips shifting against her as Kagome felt the sensation of heat curling through her again. Inuyasha’s hands dropped to her ass, pulling her tighter against him, his fingers kneading her flesh as he drew her tongue further into his mouth. 

Kagome reached up, letting her hand run against the soft down of Inuyasha’s ear before lightly catching it against her fingers, letting her touch titillate him with a soft rake of her nail at the base. Inuyasha shuddered and tilted his head to give her a better angle as he growled, never once giving up her mouth.

Kagome lowered herself, breaking the kiss. She opened her eyes, and they were met with Inuyasha’s; red sclera bright, his pupils blown so wide that the blue was barely visible, and the faint outer ring of gold was almost hidden. She took a step back and Inuyasha followed, refusing to allow even a bit of space between them. He kicked his feet out of the legs of his hakama as Kagome took yet another step. He continued to prowl after her until her hands lowered to his chest, a gentle pressure turning them before Kagome pushed, and the surprise had him stumbling backwards to fall onto the futon.

“You had your fun, Inuyasha…” Kagome followed him onto the futon, pushing him backward until he was laying down, and she was leaning above him. She lowered herself down, her breast brushing against his lips, and he eagerly latched on, his arms coming to band around her. A shimmy of her hips had him releasing her as her lips closed over his ear, her teeth scraping along the tip. “Now I want to have mine.”

“Kagome…” he groaned.

“I wasn’t the only one who liked watching,” she whispered, her nails dancing around his chest, teasing his muscles as he moaned beneath her.

She slid her body down his to nudge his chin, encouraging him to lower his head off the edge and turn his eyes to the mirror.

“Can you keep your hands to yourself while I play?” She nipped his chin, her eyes meeting his as she raised herself onto her hands and knees over him. 

“Kagome...” 

“Nope… Hands at your side mister.” She placed a kiss on the side of his neck. “I want to make you as crazy as you made me.”

“Feh…” he groaned, “all you have to do for that is be near me.”

The smile Kagome flashed him was brilliant before she trailed kisses down his neck to his chest. Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists to keep them at his side, and was rewarded by Kagome’s tongue flicking against his nipple. Inuyasha hissed as he watched her teeth catch his skin, worrying it in her mouth before releasing him to capture the other side. He could see his straining erection in the mirror, shifting every time he tensed, Kagome’s breasts resting just above it, close enough to feel their heat but not enough to touch them.

Kagome knelt back, this time running her hand down his torso, playing with the silver fur leading to his pelvis. She winked at him in the mirror before peppering his hips with little kisses and nips of her teeth, moving carefully to keep from brushing against the one part of his body that desperately wanted her attention.

Kagome let her hands drift to cup his sac, her fingers teasing the soft skin as he let out a loud growl and reached for her, only for Kagome to pull back.

“You know you aren’t supposed to touch me, Inuyasha.”

The reds of his eyes flashed as he clenched his hands into fists as he lowered them to the futon.

Kagome lowered herself to her side, her hand now raking up and down his cock, tracing the bulging veins that throbbed under her touch. She leaned forward to capture a pearl of liquid from his tip, her eyes darting up to meet Inuyasha’s in the mirror as he panted, his bottom lip caught in his teeth. She held his eyes as she smirked before slowly, oh so slowly, closing her lips around his tip, swirling the tip with her tongue as she drew him further into the heat of her mouth.

Inuyasha let out a loud snarl, his nostrils flaring, his eyes focused on the image in the mirror as Kagome pulled back, almost releasing him only to dart down again, her hand wrapping around his dick, following the motion of her lips. He grunted as he raised his head, needing to see Kagome directly, not her reflection. Her movement stopped; her eyebrow raised as she considered him. The sight of his cock, deep in her mouth, the feel of the wet heat surrounding him, of her hand pressing tightly against him, had his lips curling back, his eyes fixated.

“Fuck the mirror,” he growled, “this is the fucking hottest thing I could ever see.”

He saw Kagome’s lips curl into a smirk as she hummed against him, the vibration running through him. He felt the telltale tingling in his groin that told him how close he was to losing control. 

Kagome let go of him with a pop of her lips, hovering just over him.

“Do you want to come, Inuyasha?”

“Fuck me, Kagome,” Inuyasha groaned, heat coursing through him at the whispered words, turning the tables on him.

“Oh, don’t worry, I will.” 

Her mouth descended again, taking him as deep as she could until he felt himself bump the back of her throat. She drew back to tease his tip with her tongue until his hips began to thrust towards her. With a chuckle that he felt echo through his blood, she began to suckle him, her hand stroking him faster as he thrashed under her, his hands now gripping the futon as he watched her taking him into her mouth. Pleasure coursed through him, electrical currents that ignited as he bit back a howl and felt himself release into his wife’s waiting mouth. He could feel the pull as she swallowed, lapping every bit of him up. 

When she pulled back, his hand darted to her hair, pulling her forward to crash his lips into hers, drawing her further into the web of desire. He caught the lingering taste of himself on her lips and growled as his cock hardened again at their combined taste. He pulled her close and ground his hips against her, causing her to mewl against him. He wrapped his arms around her as he shifted to his knees, laying her back on the futon as he rested between her legs, her black hair spread against the pillow. 

The sweet, addicting scent of Kagome surrounded Inuyasha, and he buried his face between her breasts before seeking the tips with his teeth as she whimpered and arched against him. With a purring growl, his tongue ran from the tip of her breast and up her neck to tease her lips. As she opened hers to his kiss, he claimed her mouth and surged forward into her simultaneously, swallowing her cry of pleasure. 

Inuyasha’s hand ran down Kagome’s leg to her knee, his claws lightly scratching against the skin as he lifted her leg to wrap it around his hip, deepening the angle. Kagome wound her arms around his neck, whimpering into his kiss as she held him against her. 

Nothing compared to the feeling of her husband inside of her, his cock filling her, sending electricity through her. As the angle changed, she felt him slide deeper, barely touching a spot that had her eyes rolling back in her head each time he stroked it. 

Kagome broke away from his kiss, pushing up to flip Inuyasha onto his back, smirking at the surprise in his red and blue eyes. She followed his movements upwards, leaning back to rest her hands on Inuyasha’s thighs, undulating above him as his hands came to her hips. The change had him stroking that _one perfect spot_ and Kagome gasped, her nails clawing his leg as she took him. 

Inuyasha watched her taking his cock, which was now glistening with her excitement. One hand snuck upward to grasp her nipple between his fingers, pinching and flicking the tip, causing Kagome to shudder around him. 

“I...Inu…” she cried out as Inuyasha began to thrust his hips up to meet her movements, going even deeper. 

Her legs began to shake as Inuyasha took control of the movement, lifting and lowering her onto him, his pace increasing as she cried out, her body quivering. Her entire body was pulsing, and she could feel her reiki stirring, reaching out to his yoki. That had been a blissful side effect of their mating: the blending of their powers at the height, prolonging and enhancing the pleasure. As her reiki stroked against his yoki, Inuyasha snarled, slamming her down onto his cock. Kagome’s head fell back as the heat coiling inside her hit a flash point. A choked cry broke through her lips as she came, her reiki flaring as it was surrounded by, but not merged with, his yoki. 

As she came down, she felt him throbbing inside of her, every movement sending aftershocks through her as he pushed himself up to latch onto her neck, his teeth scraping against her skin. His arm supported her back as he held her against him, turning to stand beside the futon, still buried in her as she weakly wrapped her legs around him. Her head came to rest on his shoulder as he moved, but she let out a cry of protest when he lifted her off of him before he sat at the edge of the futon. He turned her to draw her back against his chest, taking advantage of the position to nibble his way to her ear, one clawed hand covering her breast to play with the soft flesh as he draped her legs over his.

“You are so fucking gorgeous, Kagome...” He drew the lobe of her ear into her mouth, letting a fang scrape against the flesh. “But that wasn’t a scream.”

Kagome’s hand found his ear, scraping the base as he growled, his hips shifting to press his erection against her back.

“And you haven’t howled.”

Inuyasha’s deep laughter echoed through the room as he lifted Kagome’s hips, sliding himself forward until his tip was teasing her entrance again and Kagome let out a moan of her own as her head fell back against him.

“Open your eyes, love,” Inuyasha demanded, following his words up with a teasing nip of her neck. “Watch how completely you control me.”

Kagome’s eyes flew open as her head lifted to the mirror. She saw his cock brushing against her dark curls, his fangs ghosting over her skin as his red eyes burned and let out a whimper. Her reiki surged around her, a light pink glow that was met by the red of Inuyasha’s yoki as her hips bucked against his, his tip just entering her.

“Watch,” Inuyasha panted, slowly lowering her to spear her with his length, the sight of him disappearing into her making her keen with want again. 

Kagome couldn’t stop the sounds that she made as she watched their movements in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed red, and she couldn’t tell if it was embarrassment or need at the decadent display. There was something sinful about watching it, even knowing it was her husband filling her so completely, that made her feel desperate and wanton, heat rushing through her even though she had already cum twice. Every movement he made pushed her higher, her skin hypersensitive to the friction of him within her. She saw the look in his eyes and knew he was close to losing it as well…

And she desperately wanted to watch that.

Kagome shifted her hips backwards, the angle deepening the penetration as she saw Inuyasha’s eyes close, his mouth dropping open as his heart beat stuttered against her back. She clenched the muscles of her abdomen and heard his broken curse as his head dropped to her neck, stopping his movements as she pulsed around him.

“Fuck Kagome…” he moaned, fighting back the push of his release… he didn’t want to cum yet damnit.

“Inuyasha…” The purr of her voice had his eyes snapping open to meet hers through the mirror, her chocolate eyes nearly black with need, her face flushed and dewy with sweat, her hair wild. “I want to watch you fucking me.”

Inuyasha growled, his knees shifting to push hers farther out as he tilted her forward and curled himself around her back, one arm wrapping around her to hold her still.

“As you command.” 

His hips drew back and surged back into her, his hips snapping against hers as he held her open with his legs. One hand curved around her breast, his palm rubbing against her nipple. Kagome’s eyes drifted closed as she lost herself to sensation, her body pulsing in time with her reiki as she continued to spiral higher.

“Watch…” Inuyasha hissed, his hand around her waist trailing down, his fingers sliding between her lower lips as he thrust into her. 

Kagome’s eyes slid open as his finger circled her clit, the calloused flesh torturing her with pleasure. She could see herself, spread so decadently over Inuyasha, his cock pistoning into her, her uncovered breast bouncing with every motion, his hand deliciously between her legs as his fingers moved. Her entire body felt as if it were on fire, aching for release while never wanting the feeling to end. Her senses were overloading, unable to process the sensations as she was pushed past all previously known levels of excitement.

Kagome’s reiki intensified, the soft pink flaring brighter and she saw Inuyasha’s yoki rising to answer its call, weaving through it and binding their energies together as closely as they themselves were. The combined energies swirled as they coupled together, feeding off each other to grow in strength, making the hair on the back of Kagome’s arm electrify. She felt Inuyasha’s sac tighten underneath her and knew he was close. 

Her eyes met his in the mirror and she whispered the two words that she knew would shatter him.

“Come for me.”

The purple marks on Inuyasha’s face deepened at the words, his pupils now black as she felt him shake. He thickened inside of her as his finger on her clit picked up speed, making her cry out as the coil spun tighter… she couldn’t… she wanted to watch him… to see him fall apart, the moment that only she could see… before she came again. 

Inuyasha howled as his body erupted, his cock spasming inside her with the force of his release. The look of pure rapture on his face, the trembling of his body and the movement of his fingers sent Kagome over the edge as well, her head fell back with a scream as their combined reiki and yoki enveloped them, ripples of power flowing over them, between them, prolonging their pleasure.

Inuyasha’s head dropped to Kagome’s neck as she sagged back against him, both breathing heavily as they came down off their high. Inuyasha lifted her off of him, shocked to find his arms shaking as he moved, and drew them both down to the futon, Kagome wrapped carefully in his arms as he curled around her while he tried to get his breathing under control. 

Kagome’s eyes closed as she felt Inuyasha’s hand soothing down her hair, his now-shorter claws gently combing through it as he peppered her with kisses. She could feel their combined essence on her legs and knew she should get up to clean it but… she didn’t have the energy. Inuyasha shifted away from her, laying her back after what could have been minutes—hell, it also could have been hours for all she knew. Her sense of time had disappeared in her blissful haze, leaving her alone on the futon. She let out a whine of protest as his heat left her, only to feel a cool damp cloth wiping her carefully, taking care not to put too much pressure on her mons as Inuyasha cleaned her up. She sighed happily and waited for him to join her again… she knew it wouldn’t be long.

Inuyasha slid back into the futon, cradling himself around Kagome as he stroked her arm, her cheek, her hair, whispering how much he loved her and adored her and how lucky he was that she had come back to him. His heart was still racing, lingering traces of pink and crimson power sparked around them as he drew her head to his shoulder and just held her.

“Holy hell…” Kagome finally whispered, gaining enough strength back to try and talk.

“Yeah…” Inuyasha chuckled, tilting her face up to his with a clawed finger, “that was…”

“The perfect anniversary,” she finished, her eyes shining. She lifted her lips for a kiss, and he happily obliged. “Mmmm… I love it,” she whispered.

“I’m glad you like it… I know you’ve been wanting a place to escape to get away from the villagers.”

Kagome nuzzled his chest, placing a soft kiss on his collarbone before peeking up at him.

“The house is nice too, but that’s not what I meant.”

His lips twitched before curving into a smirk. 

“It was my pleasure,” he teased, his now golden eyes twinkling. “Besides, I got to learn something fascinating today.”

When Kagome raised a sleepy eyebrow at him his smile turned wicked.

“I learned you like to _watch_.”

Kagome’s smile reminded him of a satisfied cat as she snuggled close to him.

“Mmmm… we should try that again, see if it was a one time thing.”

Inuyasha’s dick gave a half-hearted twitch at the thought as he ruefully shook his head. 

“It will have to wait, woman; you’ve officially exhausted me.”

“Something to look forward to in the morning.” Kagome’s voice was dropping as she started to lose the battle with exhaustion.

“Kagome Higurashi, my secret hentai,” Inuyasha whispered, his heart light as he looked at his slumbering wife. 

He would never know what kami he needed to thank that sent her back to be with him, and so he thanked them all nightly in his thoughts that this one perfectly imperfect being was there with him, beside him, _loving him,_ something he thought he would never find or deserved. Kagome had changed all that, showing him what love, what _life_ really was supposed to be. He would do anything for her, whatever it took to see the look of pure happiness she had on her face at that moment.

“I love you, so much,” he whispered, his head curving to touch hers.

“I love you too Inu…” Kagome’s sleepy voice wove around his heart, tightening the already unbreakable bond between them.

He kissed her hair before drawing a fur over their bodies. As Kagome shifted against him, he wrapped his arm around her and followed her into a deep sleep, secure in the knowledge that she would still be there when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Fawn Eyed Girl](https://fawn-eyed-girl.tumblr.com) and [Neutronstarchild](https://neutronstarchild.tumblr.com) for your assistance with the plot of this chapter! Thank you to Anisaanisa and Kalcia for my sanity checks. This is my first time writing full demon smoots and my first porn with little plot, so I hope you have enjoyed it!


End file.
